Harry Potter Back In Time
by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black
Summary: Basically a remake of Rune of time but this time Harry is the good guy the whole way through and Dumbledore is Evil the first Chapter will be the same
1. Chapter 1. Back In Time

Battles were raging everywhere in the Department of Mysteries

Aurors against Death Eaters with the Head of the Auror department leading the defence thirty seven year Harry Potter Defeater of Voldemort and head of the aurors or DMLE Department of Magical Law Enforcement was duelling against a former friend gone Death Eater Ronald Weasley.

Ron had shown his true colours in the Battle of Hogwarts when he turned on them all killing his mother and father his brother Fred and Sister Ginny and Best friend Hermione Granger when she refused to turn against Harry and Join Voldemort.

That had all happened twenty years ago most of the Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban others had escaped and were in hiding laying low until it was time to emerge once more they attacked the ministry.

Jets of green red orange scarlet and purple lights were flying everywhere Harry had already fought and defeated Lestrange Greyback And Scabior and Had just defeated Malfoy with a stunner when Ron the current leader of the Death Eaters and the one leading this attack walked up to Harry raising his wand he yelled Avada Kedavra a jet of green light shot from his wand Harry ducked and yelled supplanto attempting to trip him up he jumped aside and waved his wand red light speeding forward Harry yelled out Protago and deflected the spell.

just then someone crashed into him his wand falling from his hand and rolling away Harry pulled out the Elder wand just as Ron once again yelled Avada Kedavra Harry ducked just in time and the green light struck the Death Eater that crashed into him Harry shot a stunner at Ron and wandlessly summoned his Phoenix wand back to him Pocketing the Phoenix wand He shouted Magna Mortem white lightning shot from the wand and hit Ron just as he put up a shield spell he was blasted off his feet and landed hard on the ground not missing a beat he shot a curse at a Death Eater who was about to Kill Neville who had also joined the Aurors giving his friend enough time to collect himself and finish the Death Eater off with a stunner and Binding him in chains the Longbottom Lord shot a grateful smile at Harry as he dropped a portkey on the Death Eater who disappeared from the Battle and into a Ministry holding cell.

giving Harry another smile Neville took off in pursuit of another Death Eater while that had happened Ron got up and advanced on Harry and at the same time much like twenty years ago when Harry killed Voldemort for the last time Ron yelled Avada Kedavra at the same time Harry yelled Expelliarmus green light flew from Ron's wand and met the crimson light that Harry's wand produced in the middle the two spells clashed neither gaining an inch on the other when Weasley tried to rile him up by bringing up the deaths of the people he failed to protect.

Ron Harry yelled why why did you do this why join Voldemort Why kill Hermione, Ginny, Fred and your parents what did we do wrong help me understand and I can help you.

YOU CAN'T HELP ME Ron yelled DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I HATED YOU FOR AGES PRETENDING TO BE YOUR

FRIEND I HAVE BEEN A DEATH EATER SINCE BEFORE WE EVEN WENT TO HOGWARTS I JUST NEVER GOT THE DARK MARK UNTIL WE WENT OFF AFTER BILL AND FLEUR'S WEDDING I WENT TO THE DARK LORD THAT NIGHT I LEFT YOU AND THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD GRANGER AND GOT THE MARK BUT HE ORDERED ME TO RETURN TO YOU AND MAKE UP AND APOLOGIZE YOU SEE I PURPOSELY HELD YOU UP I MADE SURE THAT I GOT SPLINCHED WHEN WE APPARATED TO SLOW US DOWN VOLDEMORT MAY NOT HAVE SUCCEEDED IN KILLING YOU BUT I WILL.

Well thanks for falling for the trap Harry said. but I am saddened to hear that.

Ron looked Confused Trap what trap.

Harry just grinned this one he said before he yanked his wand back cutting the connection between the two spells Ron stumbled forward hit the tripping jinx and fell on the floor Harry Bound Ron grabbed his wand and dropped a portkey on him whisking Ron away to a holding cell.

Harry ran forward to help Neville again when he shot a over powered stunning spell at the Death Eater he was facing.

the Death Eater ducked and the stunner flew straight toward Harry who didn't duck in time the spell collided with Harry's stomach blasting him off his feet everyone stopped to watch as Harry Potter Leader of the light The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement leader of the Aurors the DA and defeater of Voldemort flew backwards smashing into a shelf containing the remade time turners the sand from the Artefact mixed with magic flowing in the department before a bright blue light expanded in the place there was another bright flash of light and when it disappeared Harry was nowhere to be found everyone watched helplessly as he disappeared from the Ministry to time unknown Everyone watched as there favourite Hero disappeared to who knows when.


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Previously

Harry Bound Ron grabbed his wand and dropped a portkey on him whisking Ron away to a holding cell Harry ran forward to help Neville again when he shot a over powered stunning spell at the Death Eater he was facing the Death Eater ducked the spell the stunner flying straight toward Harry who didn't duck in time the spell collided with Harry's stomach blasting him off his feet everyone stopped to watch as Harry Potter Leader of the light The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement leader of the Aurors the DA and defeater of Voldemort fly backwards and land on the time rune before the Rune glowed blue and so did Harry everyone watched helplessly as he disappeared from the Ministry to time unknown Everyone watched as there favourite Hero disappeared to who knows when

26 years into the past

Eleven year old Harry Potter was getting ready to leave for this Diagon Alley place when a sudden glow of blue energy surrounded Harry who looked around confused wandering where he was then Hagrid walked in. you all set for Diagon he asked then it clicked he was eleven years old again mentally he thought well shit better make some changes he smiled and said yes Hagrid nodded right then meet me at the boat in five minutes before he turned around and walked out.

Harry immediatly started searching frantically to see if any possessions followed him when he saw them Both the Holly and Pheonix wand and the Elder Wand lay on the ground quickly picking them up he stowed them away and walked out thinking how interesting this would be when he went to Ollivanders he followed Hagrid to the boat and climbed in

Time skip 2 hours

Hagrid and Harry walked walked through the door to the Leaky Cauldron which was a dark and shabby place for something so famous.

the barman saw Hagrid and reached for a glass ah hagrid the usual I presume. Hagrid shook his head can't Tom he replied I'm on official Hogwarts business.

bless my soul said Tom it's Harry Potter all at once all conversation within the pub stopped Harry rolled his eyes. Doris crockford Mr Potter can't believe I'm meeting you at last you already have Harry thought.

Harry shook hands with nearly everyone until they came to a stop. Hello Professor I didn't see you there Hagrid looked down at Harry and this will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts he said Harry looked up and saw Quirrell Voldemort Harry whispered Quirrell paled w what w was t that m Mr P potter.

Harry looked up startled oh nothing I was just wondering why everyone new me is all so what do you teach professor D defence against t the Dark Arts stuttered the man f fearfully fa fasinting su subject n not t that y y you need it eh P potter Harry smiled well it was nice meeting you professor see you at school. Well let's go said Hagrid they reached the back door and Hagrid tapped the bricks with his umbrella the wall falling away Welcome Harry to Diagon Alley.

Time skip 1 hour later

I still need a wand said Harry. l a wand well you'll want ollivanders for that no better place so Harry went to Ollivanders wand shop and tried out a heap of wands before he found one Holly and Pheonix Feather which amused Harry this was bloody deja vu for the ages.

the wandmaker went to say how curious it all was with Harry asking what's curious. Then the wandmaker launched into the tale of the wand that gave him the scar And then it was time to go grabbing Hedwig and his school supplies Harry headed off with Hagrid back to the Hellhole that was the Dursley Home


	3. Chapter 3 After Battle

Minutes after Harry disappeared

Everyone Aurors and Death Eaters alike stood shell shocked at what happened everyone staring at the spot where Harry disappearedm

Neville was the distraught as it has been his stunner that did it when a Death Eater asked is he dead that snapped everyone from there frozen state and the Battle continued Susan Bones shot off a stunner at a Death Eater and he fell to ground the Death Eater Neville had been Battling raised his wand and yelled Avada Kedavra a jet of green light flew from The death eaters wand and missed Neville by inches hitting a shelf behind him a it burst in pieces of wood.

Neville jumped to a start and yelled Magna Mortem white lightning blasted the Death Eater Away and he smashed into the wall head first and didn't get up grabbing a pencil he turned it into a portkey for the ministry Holding cells walking up to the Wizard he snatched his wand and said incarcerous ropes flew out and bound the Death Eater before he dropped the portkey whisking the Dark wizard away pocketing the wand when he saw one of his friends fall he thought Fuck it taking out the death eaters wand so know one could hear him he whispered Avada Kedavra a jet of green light shot from the wand and killed the Death Eater that struck down his friend when a cheer went up as some of them escaped

by apparating away but it didn't matter most of them had been caught including their leader Ron Weasley and would be sent to Azkaban soon.

walking up to the fallen shelf he grabbed one of the Time Turners not destroyed in the crash the Aurors asked him what he was doing and all he replied was I'm getting Harry Back putting on the Time Turner he stepped onto the spilt sand Susan yelled for the Aurors to stop him Stunners were sent flying towards Neville who flicked his wand yelling protago the shield charm sprang up and deflected the Stunners.

Neville looked at Susan in disbelief i am your Superior Office and the Deputy Head Auror all i'm trying to do is bring Harry back and you're trying to stop me, Susan looked at him sadly, thats why your needed here with Harry Gone your the Head of the Aurors we need you here to lead us we will send someone to retrieve him though, Neville shook his head no i can't do that it was my spell that sent him crashing through the time turner's this is my mess to fix, Congratulations Auror Bones you've been temporarily Promoted to Head Auror until mine and Harry's Return with that he sent one last spell at the sand and just like with Harry there was a flash of light and he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Hogwarts

Previously

putting on the Time Turner he walked up to the Rune when Susan yelled stop him Stunners were sent flying towards Neville who flicked his wand yelling protago the shield charm sprang up and deflected the Stunners when Neville yelled what are you doing why are you trying to stop me from getting Harry Back when Susan said because it's impossible to bring him back to this time with a Time Turner no it's not replied Neville I will just make short jumps and then both of us will be back before you know it stepping onto the Rune he felt it light up Neville glowed blue before he to disappeared into the past.

Harry stepped of the train with Ron Weasley behind it had taken all of Harry's will power not to Kill the little Death Eater.

But he noticed something as he looked at Neville Longbottom the boy started glowing a strange blue colour when it faded he started looking around confused but also some recognition and that's when Harry realized that Neville followed him into the past he moved past Ron to head to Neville Oi Said the second youngest Weasley where you going Harry looked at the redhead and sneered nowhere that concerns you he walked up to Neville and quietly asked him What happened Neville looked at him well after you disappeared all of us even the Death Eaters stood frozen staring at where you vanished but the fight restarted after one asked if you were dead some of the Death Eaters Apparated away before we could get them but it doesn't matter they lost almost all the remaining Death Eaters most of them being captured in that battle including the more powerful ones like Malfoy Lestrange Greyback and the traitor Ron Weasley he spat the name out with disgust but those captures are thanks to you.

Harry smiled at him. Hey don't sell yourself short you captured Rowle and Dolohov and trust me it took all my will power not to Kill traitor instead of capturing him, anyway why are you here.

Neville looked at him as if he was stupid because I've come to take you back I brought a Time Turner with me. Yes but we would have to take small jumps Neville Time Turners can't do big Jumps like that Harry Replied. besides Harry continued I don't want to return I need to fix the past if I can capture Pettigrew free Sirius then I will but your more than welcome to leave and return Neville snorted not a chance I'm not letting you do this by yourself your my friend I'm staying right here besides it's my fault you're here and besides this Time Turner Could prove useful later on it could provide us with alibies if we need them.

yeah it could Agreed Harry alright lets go Hagrid's waiting they walked up and climbed in one of the free boats and where waiting to go when of all the people to get in as well Ronald Weasley clambered in next to them and they were off everyone gawking at The castle as they did eventually they docked and walked up to the doors standing behind Hagrid he raised one of his gigantic fists and knocked on the door.


	5. Chapter 5 The Sorting

Previously

Harry Replied besides I don't want to I need to fix the past if I can capture Pettigrew free Sirius and all that then I will but your more then welcome to leave and go back no its my fault your here in the first place so I'm staying with you besides this Time Turner Could prove useful later on it could provide us with alibies if we need to said Neville yeah it could alright lets go the boats Hagrids waiting they walked up and climbed in Waiting when someone they didn't want to get in did Ronald Weasley clambered in next to them and they were off everyone gawking at The castle as they did eventually they docked walked up to the doors and Hagrid knocked

Now

The doors opened at once a tall black haired witch in emerald green robes stood there Harry remembered his first ever time seeing The Professor he had the feeling you didn't want to get on the wrong side of this witch and that feeling was correct as he had found out in his first lesson with her he was interrupted out of his thoughts by Hagrid Tha firs'-years Professor McGonagall. Thank You Hagrid I will take them from here He nodded and walked off They followed McGonagall across the flagged stone floor Harry could hear the hundreds of voices coming from the door on the right were the rest of the school was already waiting but just like before professor McGonagall showed them into an empty chamber Welcome to Hogwarts said McGonagall

She started going on about the sorting but Harry and Neville zoned out having already heard this until Draco shot them out of it so he grinned its true then Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts whispering immediately sprung around them unlike last time Harry stood to his full height I have indeed who do I have the pleasure of speaking to the blonde looked somewhat surprised my name is Malfoy Draco Malfoy Ron let out the fake cough again but before Malfoy could say anything Harry spun on the red head you think his name is funny well let me educate you Weasley while it's true the Malfoy name has lost some of it the Malfoy name still demands respect and that is not respect so why don't you keep your opinions to yourself as no one asked for them everyone laughed at that turning back to Draco he tilted his head it's a pleasure Heir Malfoy but I do believe the sorting is going to begin soon best get back in line the blonde just nodded and walked off completely gobsmacked.

how do you think they're going to sort us Asked Ron my brother Fred said something about fighting a troll Harry Scoffed a troll with first years highly doubtful as we don't know any magic as of yet he was interrupted from continuing with Professor McGonagall's return and everyone walked into the great hall.

Harry zoned out when everyone's name was called until Neville nudged him just as Harry Potter rang through the hall Harry walked up and sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head hello Mr Potter now let's see what's this you have already been sorted Time Traveller what are you doing here it was an accident me and my Aurors were fighting renegade Death Eaters about twenty years after I killed Voldemort well I have no idea where to put you I mean you're Brave oh yes plenty of courage you would do well in Gryffindor a really smart mind you'd do well in Ravenclaw Very Loyal and Hardworking you'd do well in Hufflepuff and very sly and Ambitious thirsty to prove yourself you'd do well in Slytherin he called out Headmaster I don't know where to put him Gasps filled the great hall the hat was taken off And Dumbledore stood up what do you mean you don't know where to put him I mean I don't know the hat replied if I could I'd put him in every house very well place the hat back on and discuss it between you to and see which one he might want Harry complied and after another two minutes of silence the brim opened up and shouted so the whole hall could hear BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR.


	6. Chapter 6 Pettigrew Captured

A/N

Previously

Gasps filled the great hall the hat was taken off And Dumbledore stood up what do you mean you don't know where to put him I mean I don't know if I could I'd put him in every house put the hat back on Mr Potter and Ask him which on he wants ok the hat was placed on Harrys head after two minutes of silence the brim opened up and shouted so the whole hall could hear BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR.

The Gryffindor table immediately erupted in cheers applauding the fact that Harry Potter himself was in their house Harry smiled and sat down next to Neville and he saw Fred and George a few seats down and making a mental note to himself that he needed to speak to them about retrieving the map from them after the feast they headed for Gryffindor tower after Percy spoke the password they walked inside Percy informed the students of where their respective dormitories where, he made eye contact with Fred and George and waved them over looking confused the demon twins of Gryffindor walked over look here "George" little Harrikins beckons us to him.

Harry snorted and looked at the real George there's no point Weasley I know your George and his Fred, both twins looked shocked How but Harry interrupted them doesn't matter at the moment what does matter is that you have something that belongs to me now the twins looked seriously confused I'm sorry but I think you might be mistaken if we had an artefact belonging to Harry Potter of all people we would know. Harry smirked not if the name on said artefact was signed in names not actually their real ones I am of course talking about the Marauders Map.

Fred looked at Harry and pulled out the map what do you mean he asked how does the map belong to you Harry looked at the map in sadness thank you for keeping it safe but that map was created by three brilliant people and a traitor my father James Potter Leader of the Marauders and codenamed Prongs my Godfather Sirius Black codenamed Padfoot Remus Lupin Codenamed Moony and the Traitor Peter Pettigrew codenamed Wormtail Both twins immediately fell to their knees oh Son of Prongs we aren't worthy grabbing the map from Fred's outstretched hand Harry Laughed thanks guys no worries Harry but what do you mean that Peter was the traitor Black was the one that betrayed your parents and killed him.

Harry shook his head no that's not right what many people Dumbledore included don't realize is that while yes originally was the secret keeper he had it changed cause he felt he was to obvious the choice my father agreed and they made the switch but what they didn't realize is that their supposed friend Peter was already a Death Eater by then and he went to Voldemort and told him our location and a week later we were attacked my parents killed with me surviving Sirius immediately chased after Pettigrew and tracked him down in a muggle street a fight ensued but Pettigrew outsmarted him and caused the explosion escaping down the sewers and leaving Sirius Delirious by the time the Ministry got there Sirius was absolutely fucked in the mind and they arrested him and threw him Azkaban without trial both the twins looked shocked that they would throw an Heir to a pureblood family in Azkaban without trial if your shocked now another kicker is that they gave his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black a trial and her crimes are as bad as his supposed crime and also if you think that's bad you're going to get a kick out of this for the last ten years your family has unknowingly harboured one of the biggest traitors to wizarding kind in your own home for the last ten years Peter Pettigrew has posed as the pet rat Scabbers and that is why I need the map so that I can capture the little rat and bring him to justice and free my godfather from that blasted Prison.

Fred finally spoke up but how do you know all that. That's a good question Fred and the reason I know all this is because I am from the future twenty seven years in the future to be exact Fred and George whistled 27 years you're in the body of an eleven year old so that would make you really what thirty seven thirty eight years old,

Harry nodded his yes I am, so how did you end up in this time then asked George. Well me and my team of Aurors were locked in a battle with a couple of Renegade Death Eaters when one of my Aurors spells missed and hit me instead and I landed on a rune of time and it sent me back here into my eleven year old body. So you're an Auror where you come from Harry nodded and was about to say something when Neville he cracked a grin his not just any old Auror he is the Head of the Auror Department and the DMLE he runs both his also the Chief Warlock and on top of that he has his Duties as Head of House Potter and Black to take care of as well.

Harry looked at Neville in Exasperation was it really necessary to mention every one of my titles. Neville smirked but that's not all you still have four left Harry's eyes widened no Neville don't you dare his also Boy-Who-Lived as you well know but after the war he later became the Man-Who-Lived the second time Defeater of Lord Voldemort and Leader Of the Light Fred and George looked at Harry in Awe defeated the Dark Lord Twice a war Harry gave a loud sigh yes Voldemort returns at the end of my fourth year but not if I can help it he won't the war takes place in what would have been my seventh year if I was actually at Hogwarts, what do you mean if you were actually at Hogwarts well with Voldemort running the running the ministry and the school I couldn't very well return now the twins looked more confused than ever but what about Dumbledore surely he wouldn't of given the school up Harry shook his head in my time Dumbledore has been dead for twenty years (up in the headmasters office an old man with a long white beard and ridiculous fashion sense jumped in surprise at what the Potter boy said) he was killed at the end of my sixth year.

The twins looked Horrified Dumbledore was killed by who, I can't tell you that just yet but what I can say is that a certain student was tasked with killing him but see Dumbledore was already dying slowly anyway so to ease the burden on the student he got someone else that he trusted to do the deed instead I was there when Dumbledore died but I didn't discover that his death was planned until a year later quite literally before I died and then came back to life it was Dark times then we all did everything we could to survive unfortunately quite a lot died Sirius was among the first of the casualties he was killed trying to protect me at the end of my fifth year then Dumbledore died and Britain was in a massive panic Fudge resigned from office in disgrace before the start of sixth year and Rufus Scrimgeour took over but he was killed a year later me and Scrimgeour didn't like one another at all but if what is said was true even though he was tortured to death he never gave away my location which was all for nought anyway because they found out where I was and attacked I managed to escape along with my friend and another traitor who I won't name but that's not the point anyway pretty much all the casualties were a result of the Battle Of Hogwarts and then the Final Battle which also took place at the castle among them my last link to my parents Remus Lupin and his Wife Nymphadora Lupin Nee Tonks, Colin Creevey he won't arrive until next year you died as Fred Professor Severus Snape also died and quite a few others Alastor Moody died just hours before my seventeenth birthday killed by Voldemort himself so he wasn't part of the battle but eventually I defeated Voldemort and the war was over.

Harry was about to continue when movement caught his eye his wand immediately flashed into his hand and a stunner hit the rat head on a grin spread across his face picking up the rat he looked it dead in the eye Hello Peter.


	7. Chapter 7 The New Marauders

**Previously**

The Gryffindor table immediately erupted in cheers applauding the fact that Harry Potter himself was in their house

Fred looked at Harry and pulled out the map what do you mean he asked how does the map belong to you Harry looked at the map in sadness thank you for keeping it safe but that map was created by three brilliant people and a traitor my father James Potter Leader of the Marauders and codenamed Prongs my Godfather Sirius Black codenamed Padfoot Remus Lupin Codenamed Moony and the Traitor Peter Pettigrew codenamed Wormtail Both twins immediately fell to their knees oh Son of Prongs we aren't worthy grabbing the map from Fred's outstretched hand Harry Laughed thanks guys no worries Harry but what do you mean that Peter was the traitor Black was the one that betrayed your parents and killed him.

they found out where I was and attacked I managed to escape along with my friend and another traitor who I won't name but that's not the point anyway pretty much all the casualties were a result of the Battle Of Hogwarts and then the Final Battle which also took place at the castle among them my last link to my parents Remus Lupin and his Wife Nymphadora Lupin Nee Tonks, Colin Creevey he won't arrive until next year you died as Fred Professor Severus Snape also died and quite a few others Alastor Moody died just hours before my seventeenth birthday killed by Voldemort himself so he wasn't part of the battle but eventually I defeated Voldemort and the war was over.

Harry was about to continue when movement caught his eye his wand immediately flashed into his hand and a stunner hit the rat head on a grin spread across his face picking up the rat he looked it dead in the eye Hello Peter.

 **Present Time.**

Harry Neville and the Weasley twins raced through the Halls of Hogwarts and arrived at the Headmasters Office in record time coming to a stop right outside the stone a Gargoyle he cleared his throat please inform the Headmaster that Messer's Potter Longbottom and the Weasley twins are here to see him there was no reply the gargoyle just jumped Aside and let them through.

Walking up the spiral staircase they stood outside the headmaster's door which swung open allowing them to step through the Headmaster was at his desk smiling and to what do I owe the pleasure of this late night visit boys Harry walked up and placed the unconscious rat on the his desk Professor Dumbledore I would like to inform you of the capture of Peter Pettigrew the real traitor to my family.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles my dear boy this is a rat not a man, Harry looked at the Headmaster in disbelief Professor I am sure you would recognize an Animagus when you saw one Dumbledore looked closer and frowned pulling out his wand he waved it over the rat which immediately started growing into a fully matured male though his height was severely stunted Dumbledore waved his wand twice more and a wave of magic washed over the room and Wormtail awoke Mr Pettigrew may I ask what exactly you are doing the man panicked and immediately tried to transform but screamed in agony and fell to his knees instead.

I'm afraid that won't work Mr Pettigrew I made the room Animagus proof you won't be transforming anytime soon and I will be taking that as proof you did betray the Potter's the pathetic excuse of a man just whimpered, sighing the Headmaster waved his wand and a Patronus shot out Amelia I need you to come to my office at Hogwarts immediately I believe you'll find what you see very interesting the Patronus shot off and not 5 minutes later the fireplace flared and Amelia Bones stepped through what is it Albus she asked I'm somewhat busy at the moment the headmaster just pointed at Pettigrew whimpering on the ground with Harry Potter's wand pointed at his face. Is that Peter Harry just nodded I found him about 20 minutes ago I do believe he will have some information you might find interesting, very well Amelia grabbed the man and hauled him to his feet placing Magic dampening cuffs on him she marched over to fireplace and flooed away to the Ministry Harry turned to the Headmaster thank you for your help Professor now I do believe it is bed time but before I go you may keep the wand until I have need of it but I would like my cloak returned to me please as it is a precious family heirloom surprise flittered across the aged man's face how did you know I have those items he asked, I can sense their presence and connection to my family Professor thank you for looking after them for me the Headmaster nodded walked over to his cabinet and pulled out the cloth passing it to Harry he said three things Use it well Harry nodded spun on his heel and walked out the office the others following him confusedly.

Harry woke up the next morning better than he had in a long time walking down to the great hall he noticed that Neville and the Twins were sitting across from each other taking the empty space next to Neville he sprung straight into what he had been thinking last night guys I have an idea since my father and godfather were both Pranksters and part of the Marauders and since you two worship them I thought that maybe we could recreate the group everyone nodded in agreement so Harry continued were going to need codenames obviously and I already have one for me what do you guys think of Phoenix I thought it a fitting name considering I did die and come back to life the others laughed sounds good they replied alright Neville what about you Neville thought for a moment how about Badger, it's fitting Harry agreed guys what about you Fred and George were silent for a little before they came up with names Fred was Blaze and George was Fox alright then we should make an announcement after the post just before we all head for class everyone nodded Harry checked his watch the post should be here any second and boy was he right not a second later screeched could be heard as Hundreds of Owls flew into the great hall the daily prophet landed in front of him the headline glaring at him

 **Sirius Black Innocent Peter Pettigrew found**

In a surprising turn of events late last night a call to the DMLE from Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had Amelia Bones head of the DMLE rushing to the castle there she found one of the biggest surprises ever Peter Pettigrew alive and somewhat healthy with Harry Potter holding him at wand point Director Bones took over from there and dragged Pettigrew into the ministry immediately questioning him and it was found out that he Framed Sirius Black for betraying the Potters and Killing twelve muggles.

The Hall was abuzz with whispers it was another fifteen minutes before the Hall quietened down and another fifteen before Harry made his announcement drawing his wand he discreetly waved it at the wall and Flaming words Appeared there

 **MESSER'S PHEONIX BADGER BLAZE AND FOX PROUDLY PRESENT THE RETURN OF THE MARAUDERS PRANKSTER EXTRAORDINAIRES**

 **WE KNOW THAT THE NEWS OF TWO OF OUR PREDECESSORS IS A LITTLE EXCITING WE ARE OF COURSE TALKING ABOUT SIRIUS BLACK AND THE TRAITOR AND DISGRACE PETER PETTIGREW CODENAMED PADFOOT AND WORMTAIL WE THOUGHT IT PRUDENT TO ANNOUCE THAT WE ARE BACK TO THE TEACHERS THAT KNEW THE ORIGINALS WE WILL TRY OUR BEST TO LIVE UP TO EXPECTATIONS AND SNIVELLUS WELCOME ONCE MORE TO HELL HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **LONG LIVE THE NEW MARAUDERS.**

The announcement caused a stir to run among the castle but the priceless moment came from Snape himself his faced was a mixture of shock and rage his wand flashed into his hand and a blasting hex went hurtling into the wall but nothing happened wall just absorbed the hex and then a second later laughter ran among the students at Snape's new attire he was donned in a full clown outfit the squeaky nose and all another message appeared on the wall.

 **IF THIS MESSAGE IS BEING READ THEN SNAPE TRIED TO BLAST THE WALL IN WHICH CASE SORRY SNIVELLUS SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO DO THAT WE ARE PRANKSTERS AFTER ALL NOW THAT SPELL AIN'T WEARING OFF FOR ANOTHER DAY ENJOY**

 **THE MARAUDERS.**

Snape stormed out in a fit of absolute rage the halls laughter echoing behind him in a fit of laughter Harry and Co stood from their seats and headed to their first class of the day.


	8. Chapter 8 Meeting Sirius Black

Harry had just finished his Transfiguration class when Professor McGonagall told him that the Headmaster wanted see him after lunch so Harry quickly headed to the Great Hall and got something quick to eat before dashing off to see Dumbledore the meeting the entrance to his office was already open so he walked up the stairs and into the office tilting his head to the side he greeted the Headmaster, Ah Harry my boy take a seat I must quickly attend something I'll shall be back soon.

Harry just nodded his head and Dumbledore left closing the door behind him Harry took the Opportunity to take a look around the office everything looked exactly the same as it had in his time he looked at the previous Heads of Hogwarts who were all looking at him nodding his head to portraits he spoke a pleasure to meet the former heads of this fine institution.

All of the portraits smiled down at him it is a pleasure to meet you as well Heir Potter it's not every day we meet respectful young lads such as yourself but there are things you must see young Potter we don't have the Luxury of time behind you is the Headmasters penseive you must take a look inside before Dumbledore returns a little confused Harry did as asked and entered the penseive what he saw shocked him to his core

 **DUMBLEDORE'S MEMORY**

A younger version of Dumbledore was sitting at his desk clearly frustrated; Snape was sitting across from him anger in his eyes but for what Harry didn't know he was pulled out of his thoughts by Dumbledore when he started speaking. That Potter Boy isn't as he should be those Dursley's were supposed to break him why isn't he a meek boy needing guidance, I suppose it doesn't matter all that much in the grand scheme of things Snape replied sarcastically, no I suppose not commented the headmaster but he is supposed to be weak malleable someone who can be manipulated, he wasn't supposed to be as magically strong as he is Power is literally radiating off the boy but still if things go according to plan then Harry will attempt to save the stone hopefully almost die in the process so I can then swoop in and save him and have him look up to me it's essential for my plan.

Snape's eyes again lit up with anger Dumbledore his just a boy sure I don't like the brat he looks too much like his father but his still Lily's son and I made a promise to protect the boy how can I do that if you have him nearly die, don't question my methods Snape remember who saved your arse I did and you would be wise to remember that, besides the boy won't die just yet his still needed for when the Dark Lord eventually returns, and when he does Potter will face off against him and if he wins then I'll have arrested for murder and being a dark wizard and if he dies then I can just finish of Tom and be hailed the greatest wizard to walk the earth since merlin either way it's a win-win for me, But now since the brat captured Pettigrew and Black is going to be freed will mess up my plans a bit.

Snape just nodded his head but little did both Harry and Dumbledore know he was trying to formulate a way to save Potter and Take down Dumbledore.

Harry had seen enough and removed himself from the Memory

 **MEMORY END**

Harry stumbled to his seat in shock and sat down the information he had just heard flowing in his mind he was pulled from his thoughts by one of the portraits telling him that Dumbledore was on his way back, Immediately he schooled his features into a neutral expression just as the old man walked into the room ah Harry sorry for the delay, making sure his mask was in place he smiled at the Headmaster I don't mind, if you don't mind me asking sir why have I been called here. Dumbledore just gave him his grandfatherly smile I just wanted to commend you on your splendid capture of Pettigrew and to inform you that Sirius Black has since been immediately freed and is now recovering in a private ward at St Mungo's he has been compensated for his time in Azkaban there is one thing I want to let you know before I tell you the next thing as it'll make more sense as to why but Sirius Black is your Godfather and he wants to meet you but understands if you don't want to.

A smile broke out on Harry's face of course I do when do I get to meet him, Dumbledore gave a small smile you have the rest of the day off today so you may visit him whenever you're ready, Harry jumped to his feet I'm ready now, Very well we shall leave immediately two minutes later and the two wizards were stepping on the white marble floor of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Dumbledore stepped forward to the reception Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter to see Sirius Black the receptionist head snapped up and looked at them both of course if you go through that elevator you'll find a button with Black on it press it and you'll be taken to his private ward both of them nodded there thanks and did as they were told, when the doors opened they walked straight into the room to see Sirius sitting up with a broad smile on his face Harry immediately launched himself at his Godfather and embraced him In a hug, Whoa there pup I'm bit still a bit weak, Harry snorted I'm sure your family would be turning in their graves if they heard you say that Uncle Paddy I know dad would be laughing his arse off though Sirius looked at Harry in surprise, you remember that name Harry smiled of course I do Uncle Moony as well and then there was Wormtail then my father Prongs together you were the Marauders of course Wormtail lost the right to be one when he betrayed everyone Sirius Nodded in Agreement speaking of which he was never kicked out I suppose I should do that soon. Harry looked at him confused, seeing the expression Sirius Elaborated there certain rights that come with being a Marauder which he still has access to though not for much longer. Harry nodded yes well speaking of the Marauders I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that a new generation of Marauders have arrived and they made quite the spectacle this morning Sirius cracked a smile really well what are their names and what did they do.

Well there's Phoenix Blaze Badger and Fox and they played a prank on snivellus I'll send you the memory later Sirius nodded well do you know who they are. Harry looked around but Dumbledore was nowhere to do be seen thank god turning back to Sirius he grinned well of course I do considering I started the group I'm also the leader I'm Phoenix Neville Longbottom is Badger Fred Weasley is Blaze and his Twin Brother George Weasley is Fox those two have also earned themselves the Demons Of Gryffindor for their pranks I'm honestly surprised that no one has called them out for being part of the Marauders. How did you guys manage to not get found out? Sirius laughed at that Harry within the first two weeks everyone knew who the Marauders where but they hardly punished us because we hardly got caught we only got caught a couple of times so don't be surprised if people catch on to who you guys are pretty quickly.

I can guarantee the teachers already know that the twins are a part of your group if you're careful they won't know about you and Neville for another few weeks but they will catch on eventually they always do.

It took them a week after we first announced the Marauders to the school to find out about Peter it took them another two weeks to figure out I was Padfoot didn't take long after that maybe three days after that to figure out James was Prongs and that's only because me and him were always around each other it took them longer to find out Remus was Moony cause he was just smart like that but if memory serves took them another three weeks for them to figure out about Remus. A laugh was heard outside the room, I was always the best when it came to things like that, Sirius's eyes locked right onto to Remus.

Moony he whispered, Lupin gave a small smile Hello Sirius it's good to see you again. Harry ran up to the older man and gave him a hug Uncle Moony how ya been, Remus gave a small chuckle I'm good cub I'm good. Giving Harry's hair a rub he continued now Padfoot over there was the one that came up with the ideas for pranks I was the brains on how to make those ideas a reality a scowl crossed his face Peter was the lookout for any teachers coming our way and Prongs well he was the leader and the one that set the stage so to speak but if it was a bigger prank then it required me and Sirius to help as well like when it came to pranking the other Common Rooms mostly Slytherin that would require us to help as well.

Sirius gave barked a laugh, Ah the good old days life was simple back then now the world's just gone to shit. Remus looked affronted Sirius eleven year old kid in the room, now it was Harry's turn to laugh actually Remus that's where you're wrong technically I'm older than you are.

Both Remus and Sirius cracked up in laughter but stopped at Harry's straight face I'm not joking my name is Harry James Potter-Black I am 38 years old leader of the light twice time defeater of Lord Voldemort Head of the DMLE and Auror Division Chief Warlock of the Wizengamont father of three children two boys and one girl Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House Of Potter and Black and Former Leader of a Group called Dumbledore's Army whose purpose is similar to that of the Order but after what I just found out Dumbledore can go and suck a dick both Remus and Sirius were looking at Harry in shock, look I can even swear on my magic I'm telling the truth.

Sirius shook his head no need, he said, no child could make that up and have such conviction while doing so. Remus nodded his head in agreement but the question remains how are you in an 11 year old body, Harry just shook his head I don't know to know to be honest but to make a long story short there was a battle in the Department Of Mysteries Me and my Aurors had the upper hand when a spell that missed it's intended target smashed into me and I flew into the Time Turner shelf after that is just pure guess work but I assume that the residual magic from the battle mixed with the Devices Magic and sent me back, and again this is pure guess work instead of bringing my body through time it brought my soul which then took over this body though as to why my wands followed me through I don't know but I will also be assuming that it goes both ways so the soul of this body more than likely inhabits my older body so when he wakes up if he wakes up he'll be in for a hell of a surprise.

Remus looked to have been the only one that followed what he had said as Sirius eyes had long since glazed over but both nodded their heads makes sense, he just shook his head in amusement and was about to speak when a cough behind them alerted them they were not alone Harry looked back and saw Dumbledore standing at the door giving Sirius one last hug he Slipped a piece of Parchment into the man's hand well I suppose I best return to school giving Remus a quick hug he walked out with Dumbledore behind him, back in the room Sirius unfolded the letter his godson snuck him it had it a short warning **Watch out for Dumbledore his not the good guy he is thought to be** , Sirius smiled before showing the letter to Remus, that's good means we don't have to tell him he already knows.

Meanwhile Harry and Dumbledore appeared in the Headmaster's office well Mr Potter I hope you had a good time, Harry gave a small smile I did sir thank you, Dumbledore smiled down at him your welcome now off you trot best get back to Gryffindor Tower Harry nodded and left once the door closed behind him Dumbledore sat down at his desk and rubbed his temples before unleashing his anger, damn it the story matches up he fumed to himself the brat really is from the future well, it makes the plans more difficult but not impossible Dumbledore gave a feral smile no his plan would succeed he was Albus Dumbledore greatest Wizard to walk the earth his plans could never fail.

 **26** **years** **in the future**

All was silent as a body lay motionless in a large field with a luscious forest behind him at first glance it looked like the man was dead but when three cracks could be heard long into the night the body finally gave a sign of movement hands twitched as two bright Emerald Green eyes snapped open.


	9. Chapter 9 The Timeline Effect

**27 years in the future**

Susan Bones Acting head of the Aurors, Dennis Creevey Senior Auror and Member of Dumbledore's Army and Former Auror and Current Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt stared dumbfounded at the body that was lying on the ground with a dazed expression on his face silence encompassed all four of them until it was broken by the man on the ground the face of Harry Potter stared up them his brilliant Emerald eyes staring in confusion as the silence was broken who the hell are you guys.

That snapped them all out of their shock as the three Ministry wizards looked at each other worry in their eyes before Kingsley kneeled down Harry don't you remember us "Harry" looked at them all before shaking his head should I he asked the Minister just stepped back Dennis looked at them okay so good news is, is that instead of being sent through time he was just blasted here wherever we are however the bad news would appear that Director Potter has lost his Memory and so can't take up his Duty and that means that Neville went back In time for no reason when he is supposed to be here to take on the role of Head Auror but with him gone that leaves Auror Bones as Current Head, Susan just nodded before looking at her Superior Minister we should take him St Mungo's and then we're going to have to release a statement,

Kingsley looked at her and shook his head no we need to keep this under wraps for now if news got out about Potter being in Mungo's with no memories well the public would be in uproar and it would leave Weasley the perfect opportunity to strike. A frown spread across the Aurors face Minister with all due respect the Public and the rest of Weasley's forces will eventually find out anyway so it's best to get it out of the way now besides I'll be having Aurors guarding him round the Clock and I'm sure some of the Order and DA members would help as well but this needs to be done Kingsley nodded very well producing a portkey from his pocket leaning down he looked at the confused Potter Lord Harry he spoke softly we're going to take you to a Hospital so you can get help in retrieving your lost memories Harry just nodded Pulling out his wand he cast a wide Glamour charm the magic rippling across all four of them before they grabbed hold of the rope and disappeared.

Reappearing outside the entrance to St Mungo's they stepped inside walking up to the reception he whispered to the lady at the desk I need to speak to the Potter family healer the woman without looking up scoffed unless you're the guy himself or a High ranking Ministry Official no one can other families Healers and fat chance with that because one Harry Potter is missing and two you don't look like Ministry Personal waving his wand he brought up some privacy wards before releasing his Glamour excuse me madam but as the Minister For Magic it is within my right to speak with the Potter Family Healer especially considering this concerns Harry Potter the Glamour spell on the final three rippled and disappeared revealing their identities to the Receptionist the woman immediately fell off her chair sweet Merlin of course take the elevator with a nod they walked over Susan get back to the ministry and order a press release I'll stay with Potter until he awakes Susan nodded and Disapparated appearing in the Directors office she pressed a Rune on the desk Cassandra She spoke, yes Director came a tired voice Cassandra I need you to schedule a press conference in five and then go home and take some rest, Of course and Thank You.

turning around she grabbed her ministry robes and put them on over her battle attire casting a quick refreshing charm she pinned her Aurors Badge to her robes and walked inside the Conference room walking up to the podium looked out towards the press Ladies And Gentlemen of wizarding Britain tonight we made an amazing discovery a few hours ago we caught wind of a rumour that a man appeared completely out of nowhere in a field off near a muggle farm apparently unconscious responding immediately myself Minister Shacklebolt and Auror Captain Creevey arrived at the scene where we did indeed find an unconscious man and was shocked to find out who it was ladies and gentlemen the search is over Director Harry Potter has been found and is currently recovering at St Mungo's with an unfortunate case of Memory Loss at the current time he does not know who he is but we believe this to be a side effect of the time magic that was activated in the department of mysteries battle a couple of days ago the ministry believes that the public has a right to know that Harry has returned to us but we urge the public to remain vigilant as this news will also reach unwanted ears as Ronald Weasley the Death Eaters Current Leader broke out of custody late last night and will no doubt hear this news as well.

As Susan was about to continue she felt it out of nowhere waves of Magic Rolled throughout the Ministry but nothing seemed to be happening until everyone in the room grabbed their heads as visions flashed across their minds memories they never had before hand showing themselves one in particular standing out to Susan she saw the sorting ceremony of her first year but this time it was different when Harry was called up he took longer than normal and the hat said that he didn't know where to put him that's strange she whispered that never happened but it occurred to her Neville must have changed the time line but why he wasn't supposed to stick around he was supposed to grab Harry and return but with Harry still being here there was no point he should of come straight back if he didn't than something was wrong but what was wrong and then she saw it Harry he looked different more confident and she saw the scathing look he gave the traitor and how friendly he was with Neville almost as if they had known each other for years and that's when she realised the Harry Potter she knew wasn't the one currently in St Mungo's but he was stuck in the body of an eleven year old boy which meant the opposite also happened the younger Harry was trapped in the 37 year old body.

she was knocked from her thoughts as a Patronus flew into the room Director the Timeline is undergoing a change we believe Lords Potter and Longbottom are the cause we don't know what has been changed or if the effects a Major just yet we will keep you updated on any developments. Jesus Potter what are you doing holding back a sigh she addressed the press it would appear that Lord Longbottom has changed the timeline for reasons as yet unknown, it wouldn't do for the public to find out about Potters involvement just yet she thought.

but we will be doing something about this messing with time is a serious crime I'll be sending a group of Aurors to lock onto Longbottom's Magical signature and bring him back to face justice it is at yet unknown if Lord Potter has anything to do with this but we will find out that is all thank you, walking out she tapped her Auror Badge broadcasting her Message to all Aurors.

This is Director Bones all available Aurors return to the Ministry for a debriefing tapping her badge again she headed to the Aurors conference room taking her seat she waited for five minutes before all the Senior Aurors sat down okay as you all know Harry Potter has been found but what you don't know is that it is the mind of his eleven year old self possessing it somehow his 37 year old self is stuck in the year 1991 and inhabiting his younger self the same is said with Longbottom but the problem is that they are changing the course of events.

the time stream is being affected which is why some of you probably saw flashes of things that didn't happen as we know them in response to this I will be Authorising certain members of this department to travel back and Apprehend Potter and Longbottom so we can fix this mess Aurors Johnson, Jane, and Flint you will be going along with Captain Creevey who will be leading this mission try to apprehend them both quietly and without any further disruption to the timeline upgrades will be made to your badges so you may contact us here if you need help report to the Unspeakables for the Upgrades that is all a chorus of Ayes filled the room as the four mentioned stood up and left the room.

Captain Danvers your team will be tasked with trying to find Auror Longbottom's Present day body and have him sent to Mungo's for treatment and once there will guard him Danvers nodded and stood up she was already barking orders to her team as she left the room Commander Henshaw you will pick a team of highly trained Aurors to Guard Potter everyone else continue with your current assignments another chorus of yes ma'am filled the room fifteen minutes later her badge buzzed as an incoming message came through quickly tapping she barked out report Creeveys voice came through our badges have been upgraded and the Unspeakables have opened a Time Portal for us to go through. Very well go through and keep me posted Captain good luck

 **DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES TIME VAULT**

Very well and keep me posted Captain good luck, yes Madam Bones cutting the connection alright Team lets go and with that all four Aurors stepped through the portal and into the past.


	10. Chapter 10 The Aurors Arrival

Harry and Neville were sitting under a tree at the lake Harry was teaching Neville how to play a Muggle card game called Yu-Gi-Oh surprisingly the Longbottom Lord was grasping the game's rules rather quickly Harry was just about to show him all the ways he knew of to summon D/D/D Duo Dawn King Kali Yuga when he felt it, a flare of magic pulsed across the grounds stretching his magic out he felt the presence of four Aurors that had appeared out of nowhere but what was unsettling was the fact that these Aurors weren't from this time and he recognised them as well, shaking his head Harry sighed bloody hell I taught them better than this, did they not think their arrival here wouldn't have been felt.

he turned to Neville but before he could speak Neville interrupted I know I felt it too and it's going to cause trouble the Ministry would of got wind and Dumbledore definitely would of felt the disturbance.

we need to get to them first and get them away from here, I agree come on their not too far we can get them into the forest and there we can talk safely Running towards the Aurors Location they arrived but Harry saw Dumbledore in the distance cursing Harry grabbed his wand and erected Privacy wards on the Area knowing they would stop Dumbledore from seeing or hearing anything before turning on the Aurors are you out of your god damn mind Creevey you should know your arrival on HOGWARTS grounds has just been felt by every god damn being inside that Castle

what would have happened if Dumbledore got here first you would have been immediately arrested for being time travellers Law Enforcement Officers or not I swear to Merlin I thought I trained my Aurors better than that you Creevey especially should have known you're a bloody Captain for Morgana's sake.

Dennis Creevey looked a bit sheepish for minute sorry Director we didn't know the Time Portal would bring us directly to you Harry shook his head again well just count yourselves lucky you didn't appear inside that would have been even worse now why are you here immediately at the last five words he straightened all business like a sad look crossing his eyes Lord Neville Frank Longbottom you are Under Arrest for wilfully travelling through time and knowingly changing the timeline Lord Harry James Potter you are under arrest for wilfully changing the timeline Harry looked at them shock filtered on his face,

Dennis you do realise that with me changing the timeline things will turn out better thousands of lives including you're brothers could be saved all four Aurors faltered at that we didn't think about it like that.

Well said Harry tell whoever is in charge now I'm assuming Susan is after a quick nod Harry continued well you tell her that what we are doing is for the benefit of the Wizarding World and we will not be going back because once done that timeline will either no longer exist or it will be split from the time stream and become inaccessible to us.

Dennis looked incensed you're willing to risk and wipe the lives of an entire timeline out for this, Harry shook his head no Dennis because you won't be wiped out you'll still be alive just without access to the painful memories that Future will bring because it will no longer exist it would be like it was never made I know it seems like murder or something but it really isn't.

Besides the Unspeakables have a department on dimensions and one of their abilities is to be able to separate the timeline from the rest in such a way that instead of fading from existence you'll instead join what is known as the Multiverse which is made up of an infinite number of Dimensions and these Dimensions each have their own Earth and Universe inside it and the reason they are there is because they successfully split from the time stream and created their own time period and therefore no longer part of the past they were previously linked to as that past changed to a better one.

Johnson looked at him I agree with Potter we should let him do this Dennis looked at her in bewilderment, Johnson you can't be serious I know what his saying is tempting but and believe me I am tempted but what if your plan goes wrong Harry and you die and the future becomes even more fucked up than it already is. Harry smiled I already have a contingency in place if my plan fails and I die I have contacted the other versions of myself that are willing to help if in the event of my death countless other Harry Potters from across the Multiverse will be summoned here and will immediately depending on the situation will gather every light magic user and Dark magic user except Dark lord sympathisers and send them to a different universe and then they will engage the Dark lord and his forces and if they fail they will activate a rune network and leave the planet which will then take the planet and that universe outside the time stream the Earth's core will then overload and Blow up killing all who remain on the planet not even Voldemort with his Horcruxes would be able to survive that.

The Aurors stared at him flint was the one that spoke first a small grin on his face That is surprisingly brutal of you Lord Potter, didn't think ya had it you.

Harry gave a small smile yes well not everything is as it seems don't judge a person on what is first seen I have just learned that the hard way, while it may not seem like it the sorting hat originally wanted to place me in Slytherin but I said no, because I wanted something different but just because I rejected the house does not mean I didn't keep the traits of that house.

Silence encompassed them all as his words sunk into their minds you a Slytherin, that would have been something to see.

Well what do you say are you still willing to arrest us.

The Aurors looked at each other before turning to face him we will allow you to continue Lord Potter, my team and I shall return to our own time, but be warned Director Bones isn't going to let this go she'll dispatch another team to apprehend you, a smirk found its way onto the Potter Lords face, She will try Captain and she will fail.

Unfortunately the Ministry will brand you traitors for disobedience and you will lose your jobs.

The Auror Captain stared at him a grim expression on his face it is a price we are willing to pay for the benefit of the Wizarding world.

Very well good luck Aurors you will need it, Merry part Lord Potter, Lord Longbottom, Dennis tapped his wand to his badge the Time Portal reappearing in front of them as they stepped through but before they could, Harry called out to them if you do lose your jobs your always welcome here to assist us.

Dennis and the others nodded before stepping through the Portal, Harry waited for a bit before he turned around and nearly jumped back in shock when he came face to face with Dumbledore.


	11. New Story

Hello my loyal readers first of all i shall start off with how sorry i am that i haven't updated any of my storys i just havent been able to overcome the writers block currently situating around them.

but i am pleased to announce that i am currently working on a new project and for all the loyal fanbase of this show i think you'll appreciate it.

However for those that haven't heard of the series i highly recommend you go to netflix and watch it. its called Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments very good show.

anyway thats it for now, i would again like to thank my loyal readers.

so be on the lookout for, The Return Of Clary Fray. (Still working on the Title but for now i think this is good)

#SaveShadowhunters


End file.
